


Leave Me Breathless...

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie/Trish/Lita [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish finally repays Mickie's Love.





	Leave Me Breathless...

It had been two weeks now since Trish Stratus had admitted her real feelings to Mickie James, coming clean so many years after she had pushed the woman away, both as a storyline and in real life, back then she had been shocked to find she was capable of loving women, not just Amy Dumas. Lita. Mickie had, back then, been so sweet, so innocent, that Trish had not wanted to hurt her, but had not wanted to watch the woman crumble under the pressure. 

Now, finally at home with her lovers, both of them, she had begun to be more honest, more tender. Amy had made excuses to visit with Stephanie for a while, leaving Trish alone with Mickie, giving the two space to work through what they were feelings the same way she had with Trish a couple of years ago now. 

To the surprise of only Trish, Mickie had proven sweet, gentle and willing to give her another chance. Mickie had even allowed herself to consider the option of becoming part of a thruple. Currently, however, the two were alone, in bed. 

Mickie had been taking her time to show Trish just how much she loved her. Trish, of course, had enjoyed every second, although now, as she woke a little earlier, she found herself wanting to return the love. 

She knew she needed to, gently, wake Mickie and prove that she meant what she had said when she had promised that she would, in time, show Mickie just how much she loved her. Properly. She had started by gently stroking Mickie’s light brunette hair out of her eyes, smiling when Mickie stirred slightly, moving to kiss a slow trail of kisses from Mickie’s forehead over her cheek and lower, smiling even as she let a slow kiss linger against Mickie’s lips. Mickie had slowly woken and smiled into the kiss, letting out a soft noise of pleasure as Trish moved to slowly stroke a hand over her stomach, leaning to kiss a trail down Mickie’s neck, smiling even as she pressed a light kiss against Mickie’s collarbone, nipping gently, before continuing her plan, moving to cup, caress and tease Mickie’s breasts with her hands, closing her lips gently over each breast and nipple, taking her time to work them over, one at a time, until Mickie was openly moaning at her touch and caress and kiss, her smile soft when she finally teased Mickie’s clit, moving over to rest between Mickie’s now open thighs, kissing her inner-thigh gently even as she moved to tease Mickie’s clit with her mouth now, focusing in until Mickie was begging softly, the panted ‘don’t stop’ only spurring her on. 

She had continued to tease Mickie, finally letting the woman have what she wanted when Mickie finally began to whine, letting Trish know exactly what she wanted. Trish had smiled as, slowly but surely, she worked her tongue over Mickie, tasting the pleasure directly from the source. Smiling again when Mickie finally came undone under her.


End file.
